


A Saiyan's Hunger

by Saiyan_no_hime



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A Pissy Prince, A Soapy Heiress, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fighting As Foreplay, Invasion of Privacy, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_no_hime/pseuds/Saiyan_no_hime
Summary: One can only imagine how hard living and dealing with a saiyan in a daily basis can be. Specially when the one in question is non other than the Prince himself and happens to be famished as well, in more than one way. How do you think Bulma will handle him? On top of all the tiresome and bothersome work she has accomplished throughout the day already? You'd think the poor woman deserves a break, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hullo, people! A new year starts and I hope it will be a good year for writing, the gods know I need more practice! And with that in mind, on the last day of the year I was visited by a plot bunny -inspired by a post on tumblr- and decided to give it a go to get my motor running for the year to come. Based on a tweet, I wrote this fun little drabble of our favorite couple being, well, their troublesome selves (I hope). I wrote only the first part, but I have a second part in store for them, the more smutty end of the deal, I shall say, and hope -cause you all know me- I can gather enough motivation to write that last bit. For now, I'll share the first part with you.
> 
> Hope you like it ;)
> 
> Saiyan-no-hime

Well, fuck.

  
Despite the decent training he had just undergone, Vegeta was feeling rather pissed tonight. His stomach was growling like a rabid dog and his dodgy shoulder had just issued a rather suspicious crack as he rolled it backwards in a supposedly soothing motion, drawing out the bitter memory of a still-felt past injury. A hard sigh shifted past his grit teeth, his funky arm had never been the same after that first fight. There was nothing he could do about it now.

What he actually could do, and he fully intended on accomplishing it as he strutted towards the kitchen, was to quench his ever-growing hunger, which had been his sole companion in the Gravity Chamber throughout the afternoon. He even had a particular dish in mind for the job, a meaty one he had seen the boy munching on last night and hoped for the brat’s sake that he wouldn’t hog it all down – a special training session awaited him if he did — and, although he wasn’t all that comfortable with using the heating device, he now sifted through the junk food and dietetic parcels clogging up the fridge in search of it, fulling intent on hogging it all down himself tonight. He definitely earned it after such a harsh training session.

If he could find it, that is. His scowl etched further down and a rumble resounded in his throat as his annoyance grew. Where was it?! Damn that boy if he ate it all! Overzealous and desiring as he was, fuelled further by his frustration, the prince started removing all of the refrigerator’s contents, not giving up on his search of what, for him, in that moment, was the only eatable dish in the house. Over his shoulder flew vegetables, rice, pudding cups, cheese and other disgusting looking things that could only be a part of the woman’s new diet, all now splattered carelessly on the floor, following the saiyan’s furious search. It was in vain, it wasn’t there.

This time the thunderous growl went past his lips, upon slamming closed the fridge’s door. It trembled precariously. Meat. That’s all he wanted. After so many hours sweating and beating himself up on an empty stomach, all sore, dripping wet and tired as hell, all he wanted was to feast on that tasty looking steak his son had last night. But of course, he’d be denied that as well, wouldn’t he?! Curses!

Vegeta was out of the kitchen in a flash, thundering down the hall towards where he knew his wife to be. He wouldn’t be giving up on his chosen dinner or he would be called Prince Vegeta no longer. The woman would know where it was, and —his fists clenched— if the damn brat had finished it, she would procure more for him, surely.

Uncaring of the lock on the steel door, he pushed it open in a silent swoosh, releasing the heavy fog that hung in the bathroom onto the hallway, and stormed in, instantly reaching for the shower curtain. With more force than was probably needed, he teared the pink cloth away from its hanger swiftly, disclosing the soapy and bare body of the blue-haired heiress. A deafening screech followed. Damn that woman’s powerful lungs! Nonplussed at her panicked expression, however, he went straight to the point.

“Are we-” dear gods, she was still screaming. He put a hand over her mouth to silence her. “Fuck, woman, stop screaming, it’s just me!”

Bulma seethed behind his hand and her wet locks as recognition struck her. Not affected, the prince went on as if her shrill voice didn’t ring faintly in his ears still. “Are we out of that fine steak the boy was eating last night?”

He removed his hand as he waited for her response. Her mouth was parted in shock, her blue brows dipping irascibly down as she processed his words. “You-you…”

As soon as the reason for his interruption downed on her, pure outrage took hold of her features, the hands that had risen in a feeble attempt to cover herself from the intruder now fisted at her sides as she snapped at the prince. “YOU FUCKING PRICK!”

Vegeta flinched at the volume and sheer rage in her voice, his own previous irritation swelling up inside him and overtaking him. “WHAT?!”

“WHAT?!” the heiress repeated sceptical in the same tone. “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BARGE IN LIKE THAT AND SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME TO ASK ABOUT FOOD? FUCK YOU, ASSWHOLE!”

In sync, him and his stomach growled in tune, as his hunger increased and his patience plummeted. Fucking woman. “Will you stop screaming and JUST ANSWER ME ALREADY?”

“Will you stop BEING A DICK?!” she rebuked, to then brush her drooping bangs out of her face and sigh. “How the hell would I know anyway? You should go ask mom and perhaps, let me continue to enjoy what was supposed to be a relaxing shower!”

His jaw clenched and he looked askance at her suggestion. He didn’t feel like dealing with the woman’s mother tonight, although it made more sense to inquire her about the food supply than anyone else. She unnerved him. In his present state of pent-up frustration he might end up lashing out at the blond. The woman then crossed her arms over her perky bust and he got side-tracked, all thoughts of food flushing out of his mind as his gaze focused on the supple mounds squishing up beneath her arms. The prince finally noticed the state the blue-haired beauty was in.

He had caught her in the middle of rinsing off the soap and her creamy skin was covered in foamy bubbles, mingled with the droplets of warm water rushing down from the high shower head in short spurts, instead of pouring continuously. It was programmed to massage the skin of the user during rinsing, a concept developed by the heiress herself, and the fact that she had decided to use it in spite of its slow process made him wonder if she was really in need of relaxing. As his gaze swooped down over her sopping, but oh so enticing figure, a lewd smirk slashed its way onto his face. He was sure he could help her with that.

“I don’t really care who you are going to bother, honestly” the woman finished in clear annoyance, giving him her back, determined to get back to her shower. “As long as you quit bothering me.”

Vegeta was no longer listening, though. Now presented with her slender back, the prince watched entranced a lucky droplet in its luscious path from the thin aqua tresses smothered at the nape of her neck, down the soft rift between her shoulder blades, passed the small of her back and into the sinful swell of her buttocks. Soon his training suit was hunched up in a non-descript pile on the matching blue bathroom tiles and he was stepping inside the shower, greedy hands reaching instinctively for her hips as he pressed his broad chest to the wet expanse of her back.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? Not bad for the first post of the year? Too bad even for the first post of the year? Please, let me know ALL your thoughts about it! And if you do feel I deserve it, don't forget to send those nice kudos my way, huh? I'mma wrap myself up on them to survive the on-comming metaphorical winter! (It's actually summer now and it's so fucking hot my note overheated and it took me all afternoon to actually manage to update this, ugh)
> 
> Anyways, Happy New Year!
> 
> -Saiyan-no-hime


End file.
